If only we had one night
by SwanQueenEndGame
Summary: Emma is a young cop with a weird relationship with her colleague agent Graham. Regina is a married writer with two kids. What happens when you fall for someone who already belongs to someone else and is apparently happy? Will she stay or walk away? SwanQueen (sadness/confusion/passion)
1. The classics

**I don't own Once or any of it's characters.**

**Only doing this to have fun and share some swanqueen feelings.**

**Hope you'll like.**

Emma woke up early what was not usual to her but she needed to stop by the library before going to work and she was already quite late.

Having no time to eat breakfast she grabbed an apple and ran to her yellow car driving like crazy to the library.

She ran the marble stairs of the building and entered in rush forgetting that it was a library after all.

She looked at her watch, it was 9.20, she had only twenty-five minutes, she was really late and her mind was full of all the things she would have to do that day.

Emma was so distracted that she didn't even notice the woman in front of her walking with a book open in her hands.

Emma and the other woman bump against each other and the books that Emma was going to return fell on the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry I..." Emma only then looked at the brunette woman in front of her.

The brunette was looking at her with pain still in her face.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" _(Of course she isn't ok you idiot)_ Emma thought.

Finally the woman spoke "I'm fine don't worry" she knelt and picked up the books from the floor, returning the ones that belonged to Emma to her, except one, and hold edition of the _**"Phantom of the Opera"**_

"So you like the classics..." Emma was surprised by the question from the brunette.

"Oh... yes I do"

Emma was looking at the brunette, the woman seemed to be in her thirties, her hair was short just touching her shoulders and she had lips of an incredible red that made Emma think about the apple she had eaten earlier.

"If you like classics you should read _**"Great Expectations" **_from Charles Dickens" the brunette voice sounded soft but strong like the ocean in the dawn.

Emma took a few seconds to answer "In fact I've already read that one, it's actually one of my favorites".

"It's one of my favorites as well" She smiles at Emma and returns the book, with her hand touching Emma's softly.

Emma was speechless without knowing why and it was the brunette who, after almost 5 minutes of silence, reminded her "You were in a rush so I imagine you have somewhere else to be".

"Yeah, I'm late for work" Emma finally snapped out of her unexplained hypnosis and delivers the books to the hold woman behind the main desk.

Then she ran out of the library yelling "Thank you and sorry" while she was leaving.

When Emma finally arrived at the police station she realized she didn't know the woman's name.

"Hi Emma" It was Graham, her college and kind of boyfriend, their relationship was weird and hard to give a name to.

Actually it was very similar to all Emma's previous relationships, only a way to pass the time.

"Hey" he looked around the office making sure they were alone and then kissing her on the lips.

"You're late Emma" he said to her gently.

Emma smiled back to him "Yeah, sorry I went to the library and lost track of time".

Graham laughed "I really don't understand what books have that interesting".

Talking with Graham about anything else beside job things or sport was a waste of time, that was the reason they barely talked when they were together, her relationship was more like a physic thing but it was exactly what Emma always wanted, no worries, no promises, no pain at all.

The day was normal and when she finally arrived home, alone this time, she went to take a hot bath.

The hot water in her naked body made her moan in pleasure. She loved those moments when she was alone in her apartment, far away from the troubles.

After putting a towel around her body she walked into the bedroom to get her pajama and was then that she saw she had forgotten to return one of the books to the library.

Immediately after seeing that book the image of the brunette came to her mind for the first time since she walked out of the library.

Now that she was thinking about it, something in that woman was stuck in her head, the smile she gave her while talking about Emma's taste for the classics.

She had never saw that woman on the library what was odd because Emma spent a lot of time in it since she was living in the town.

"I didn't ask her her name..."

The next day would be Sunday, she didn't need to work and she could go return that book.


	2. The Queen's dark eyes

**Here it is! **

**So happy for writing this. Hope you'll like it as much as I do.**

**Please review so that I can know what you think!**

**Enjoy and thank you all.**

When the morning came, Emma slowly woke up, enjoying the quiet and the warm sun light that entered from her window, caressing gently her skin.

She took only twenty minutes to get up, make breakfast and dressing herself with jeans and a black top. It was a sunny day so she decided to walk to the library instead of driving.

She took about half an hour to arrive but she loved to walk.

Emma entered the building this time slowly enjoying the vision, thousands of books on the elegant, golden shelves. The library was huge and the building had two floors.

She walked right to the main desk returning the forgotten book and then she decided to take a look around.

Emma went to the second floor where the classics were and she smiled when she saw, in the other side of the room the brunette she had met the day before.

The woman was so focused in her reading that she didn't even noticed Emma approaching her.

"Hey there!" said Emma behind the woman.

The brunette moved her eyes slowly from the book to Emma. She was wearing reading glasses that made her look even prettier.

Emma saw that the woman wasn't recognizing her. "I'm the one who bumped against you yesterday" with that the brunette smiled.

"Hi, now I remember you, the classics' lover right?" something in the brunette ton of voice made Emma think that she was making fun of her.

"My name is Emma, Emma Swan" Emma said while pulling a chair and seating in front of the brunette.

"Hi Emma, my name is Regina, Regina Mills" Emma's mouth was wide open.

That was a surprise "Regina Mills like the writer?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, that would be me" Regina said with a smile in her face.

Emma didn't expect to find one of her favorites writers in that library like that, she had read all Regina's books several times, every single word of them made Emma forget the world and plunge into another reality.

"Wow I wasn't expecting that" Emma was shocked and that showed on her face.

Regina laughed gently at the blonde's reaction.

"Expecting what Miss. Swan?"

"Finding you here, I'm kinda your fan" Emma felted herself blushing like a teenager.

Regina smiled brightly "Thank you, I'm flattered".

"It's weird, I've read your all your books and I imagined you different"

Regina raised slightly her eyebrows "And how exactly did you imagined me?"

Emma was blushing even more and said in a low voice so that Regina could barely hear it "Older".

Regina was amused "Well I will take that as a compliment". Emma was looking at her in silence.

"Can I ask you a question Miss. Mills?"

Regina looked at her with a frump "Yes, but don't call me Miss. Mills, makes me feel older, my name is Regina remember?"

Regina nodded "Okay..Regina. So what are you doing here?".

"Research, for my new book".

That was when Emma noticed a bunch of papers on the table all written and scratched.

"Can I make you a question?" Regina said with a smile.

"Yes of course!"

"What's your favorite?" she said in excitement.

Emma understood but she pretended she didn't "What?"

Regina sighed in frustration "You know.. What book of mine do you like most..."

Emma closed her eyes pretending she was having a hard time to choose, but she knew exactly the one that was her favorite. Emma had read that book four years ago, she found it by accident and she was trap in it since the first paragraph, four years later that book was still the one who had a special place in her bedroom, right beside her bed.

"The Queen's dark eyes" Emma said finally and Regina was caught by surprise.

That was her less popular book, no one talked much about it and it was the only that wasn't a best seller.

"Well that's a surprise, and may I ask you why?"

Emma took a while to answer and when she answered Regina was shocked and amused.

"The Queen walked into the darkness with a smile on her face, her dark eyes embracing the shadows around her. She finally knew that no matter how far she would go, how may years would go by, she will never be alone again, even if there would be only darkness around her."

It was a quote from the book itself.

"Well Emma that was interesting, do you want to make me company while I do my research?"

Regina didn't knew exactly why she was asking that to the blonde woman she barely knew but there was something about that Emma girl that had caught her attention.

"Yeah, of course" Emma answered immediately.

The hours passed so fast, Emma didn't knew she could have so much fun only by talking with someone. Regina was not only an amazing writer but Emma found that she was also a very mysterious and peculiar woman.

The way she talked about her characters and their stories made Emma feel like they were almost as real as them, like she could even touch them.

The brunette seemed to have an almost mystical connection with her books, she talked about love, magic and dreams with such passion that Emma's breath was taken away from her just by listening to her.

"Oh God I'm late!" Regina got up in a rush "I have to go get my son from his piano lessons".

"You have a son?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Actually I have two, Henry and Roland" her eyes shined when she said their names.

Was only then that Emma looked to Regina's hand finding an engagement ring on her finger.

She was married and without knowing why Emma felt sick for a few seconds.

"Bye Emma" Regina reached out to shake Emma's hand and after a few seconds of hesitation Emma did the same.

"Will you be here tomorrow Regina?" Emma asked when Regina was almost at the end of the stairs to the first floor.

Regina looked back quickly "Yes, after taking Henry and Roland to their lessons"

"See you tomorrow then?" Emma didn't knew why she was asking that, why she wanted to be in Regina's company.

"Of course, see you tomorrow Emma"


	3. Once Upon a Time

**Thank you all for reading this.**

**Hope you like it and please Review it's really important to me.**

**Enjoy**

**...**

Emma stayed there like she had been frozen still with the vision of Regina's elegant body walking away in front of her eyes.

That vision didn't abandon Emma's mind for the rest of the day.

Emma was shocked with her own actions, why was she so interested in that woman _**(you admire what she writes Emma, that's all)**_ Emma thought to herself.

Emma wasn't a very social person and the "friends" she had were almost all from her work. Maybe that was that, a need to have someone different to talk for once.

When Emma arrived home the first thing she does is to pick up _**"The Queen's dark eyes" **_and laying in her bed reading it like she had done so many times before, but this time she couldn't help smiling at the idea that she had been face to face to the woman who had written those words.

"Miss. Mills you really are a strange woman" Emma said to herself while reading that amazing and passionate book about a Queen with a heart darker than her eyes and a passion bigger than the land of all the realms. Every time Emma read that story she found a new reason to lost herself in it, it was a mystery in every page, a powerful spell that captured her senses and her heart.

When she finally finished the book there was already night and she was completely exhausted by the emotional effort that reading any of Regina Mills' books demanded.

After closing the book she stayed there looking at the ceiling with a small smile on her lips.

Without knowing why she had to admit that she was eager for the next day and for her walk to the library once again.

"Mom! When will dinner be ready? I'm starving" Henry said from the kitchen's door.

"In a few minutes honey... Where is Roland?" Regina was finishing her apple pie for the dessert.

"He's with dad watching TV, that pie smells great mom!" Henry said before leaving the kitchen leaving Regina with a sweet smile in her face.

Regina was a happy woman with a great and successful career as a writer, two amazing kids and married to a man who loved her.

Her life was pretty much perfect and she knew that there were many people who would give anything to have the life she had.

Regina liked her life but there's a problem about perfection, it fades the magic away. What's the meaning of fighting for something when you already have everything.

However, Regina didn't yet realized that fact and she was simply happy.

When the morning came Emma was already dressed, she almost had no sleep the night before, there was something inside her that made her stay awake all nigh just looking at the ceiling.

It was only 7a.m when she arrived to the library once more and the librarian gave her a deathly look, making Emma understand that the woman didn't like to have company so earlier.

Emma walked inside making the lowest amount of noise she could.

She grabbed a random book just to keep her mind occupied while she was waiting for Regina.

Regina arrived one hour later and was surprised to see that Emma was already there with a book in her hands.

"Hey there!" Emma jumped from her chair when she heard Regina's voice beside her.

"Hi Regina"

"You've been her long?" Emma shook her head at Regina's question.

"No" she lied "Only a few minutes" the librarian was walking closer to them and coughed loudly at those words, making Emma blush.

"Hm... I'm glad then" Regina said with her eyebrows raised.

Emma and Regina sat in front of each other and Emma saw a briefcase in Regina's hands.

"What's that for?"

Regina smiled wicked "Is the draft of my new book, at least part of it" she winked her eye to Emma and the blonde felt a huge will of show the brunette her tongue like a kid would do.

"You're teasing me aren't you?" Emma wanted so bad to read those papers but she knew Regina would never let her.

"Why do you say that Emma?" Regina's voice was so amused that Emma couldn't help laughing while trying to look sad and hurt.

"You know that I want to read that right now and I know you won't let me, you're a teaser" Emma said with puppy eyes shining in Regina's direction.

Regina laughed hard, she wasn't used to laugh that hard with no one.

"Well let's make a deal ok?"

Emma was intrigued "I'm listening..."

Regina put the briefcase on the table and looked at Emma leaning closer to her so that she could whispered "You'll be here with me for the next few hours, if you can convince me you deserve it, I will let you take this home and read it, it's up to you dear".

Emma was looking deep inside Regina's dark eyes and the proximity between them two made her feel a little dizzy "Oh, yeah of course".

"So Miss. Swan, what do you have in mind to prove your worth it?" Regina was loving provoking the blonde like that.

Emma took a while thinking and then a smile appeared on her lips.

"I'm going to tell you a story"

Regina was surprised, trying to surprise a writer by telling him a story was a little presumptuous but she was eager to hear that story.

Emma pulled her own hair back and closed her eyes before starting.

"Once Upon a Time..."

In the next few hours Emma told Regina everything about herself, about her dreams, her favorite books and food, how she had become a cop, how she had never met her parents and how she had never fall in love, how she liked apple pie and cocoa with cinnamon, how she had found Regina's first book and how it helped her overcoming the lost of her son after she had miscarried.

When Emma finished Regina's face was blank and the brunette got up and left leaving the briefcase with Emma.

Emma was shocked by Regina's reaction and screamed "Will you be here tomorrow?"

Regina was still close enough for Emma to see her nodding slightly.

"See you tomorrow right?!" but Regina had already left and Emma stood there once more not knowing what the hell had happened there.


	4. Emma, I can't

**Well I hope you'll like it and please review! **

**Enjoy and thank you.**

Once more Emma's night was spent reading. When she arrived to the last page she was covered in sweat and simply speechless.

Emma had never read something like that not even from Regina. The angst, the sensuality, the amount of feelings and fears inside those pages made Emma ask herself who really was Regina Mills.

Then she got a call from Graham.

"Hi love"

Emma sighed annoyed, Graham was the last person she wanted to talk in that moment.

"Hey"

" I was thinking that maybe I could go to your place tonight to make you company..."

Emma knew exactly what kind of company Graham was eager for And she was just not on the mood.

"Sorry Graham I think I'm getting a little sick..."

"Oh" Graham's disappointment was clear. "That's ok, maybe tomorrow then?"

Emma was happy that Graham wasn't able to see her face in that moment "Yeah maybe, bye then" and she hang up before he had the time to answer.

In that night Emma had the most weird dream she dreamed about Regina in a black long dress with her head pulled back and her eyes even darker than usual.

It wasn't only Regina it was the Queen of Regina's book, Emma always tried to imagine how could she be, but she had never been capable of imagine something so beautiful and breathtaking.

When she opened her eyes, confusion was the only thing she was feeling, why was she dreaming about a woman she just met, and why was she so worried about the idea of not seeing her tomorrow.

Regina was closed in her office trying to focus on her writing but it was impossible.

For the first time, the words were escaping from her mind and she was just too slow to catch them.

However, Emma's face was stuck in her mind for hours.

The way the blonde had close her own eyes and shared her most deep secrets and emotions made Regina lost her control, and when Emma finished telling her story Regina only wanted to hug her and not letting go, but instead she got up and walked away, without any reason.

She just was not capable of standing there looking at those deep green eyes in front of her.

How could she feel like that, she barely knew Emma and despite that she felt like she could tell her everything too.

That wasn't a feeling Regina was used to. What was so special about that girl who made her feel like that.

She asked her if she would be there tomorrow and Regina had nodded but in that moment, alone in her officer she was thinking if that had been a good idea.

Emma was there waiting for Regina for more than one hour, and her hope about Regina appearing was disappearing quickly and a strange sadness took over her.

_**(Am I missing her? How can I miss her, I barely know her for god sakes)**_ Emma thought to herself with Regina's briefcase in her hands, over the minutes she realized she was squeezing the briefcase and grabbing it closer to her own chest.

Another hour passed and Emma was finally giving up, she stood up and started to walk away _**(you're so stupid Emma Swan).**_

"Emma... I'm sorry" it was Regina's voice, Emma raised her head and there was the brunette stand in front of her "Sorry I'm late".

Emma didn't say nothing, just smile and nodded.

"Are you going to stay a while?" Regina's ton was sad.

"Yes, of course..." but none of them moved, they were just there looking at each other.

"So shall we?" Regina said pointing to the table next to them.

They both sat but this time there was an awkward silence between them.

"So, what did you think about the draft?" Regina finally asked.

Emma smiled weakly "It's amazing as always".

Regina was disappointed by Emma's lack of enthusiasm "Just that?"

Emma wasn't able to take it anymore "I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry"

Regina was shocked by the change in the blonde's attitude "For what Emma?"

"For telling you all of that yesterday, I don't know what came over me I just..." Emma stopped talking when she felt Regina's hand on her own.

Emma was staring at Regina's brown eyes that were staring back at her. When she realized, she was already leaning in closer to Regina's lips and gently touching them with her own lips.

Regina was frozen, and after the moment of surprise she pushed Emma away "Emma, I can't"

Emma was feeling so stupid "I'm sorry I didn't want to..."

"I think I should go now." Regina said cutting Emma off and then leaving without looking back.

Emma was hurt and ashamed, not understanding what was going on with her. She had never kissed a woman before, she had never wanted to do it either. She had never had feelings for a woman, special with one she had just met.

"I'm so stupid!" she said punching hard the wall of her bedroom making her hand bleed.

Then she heard a knock at the door, when she opened it she saw Graham there.

Before he could say something she pulled him into a harsh kiss and slammed the door behind him.

She was angry and frustrated. Emma pushed Graham into her bed while taking his clothes of without even looking at his face.

"Emma what's wrong?" he said but Emma didn't want to talk, she just wanted some kind of relief and Graham was in the right place at the right time. She kissed him once more and pushed him on to the bed siting herself on top of him while taking her own clothes and throwing them on the floor.

Emma started to kiss Graham's neck furiously biting it hard leaving big marks and making him moan loud.

Graham finally gave in and grabbed her waist pulling her close to him.

Emma allowed Graham to control her as he wanted, she needed to forget, she needed to feel something no matter what.

But when he made her moan in pleasure it wasn't his name that left her mouth in a whisper, it was Regina's, when his hands touched her center it was Regina's touch she eager to feel, and when she finally reached the climax it was Regina's face that came to her mind and made her cry out in an extreme explosion of pleasure.


	5. Stay away

**Hope you'll like it, reviews please ;)**

**Thank you all for reading this and enjoy.**

In the days that followed, Emma didn't return to the library. She decided to focus herself in work and avoiding Graham.

After that night she broke up with him and since then the mood between them was cold.

She had learned how to delude her own mind and avoid thinking of Regina, it wasn't just the fact that Regina didn't want her that was bothering Emma.

What really was driving her crazy was that she wasn't capable of accept what she was feeling, she had never, ever, loved a woman, and the thought of it was just to scary for her.

But even worst then that was being in love at all, in Emma's life love was always a one night thing, nothing more and she was fine that way.

How could she be in love with Regina, it wasn't possible but there was something inside her that told her that it was the most real thing she had ever felt.

She decided to call to the only person she could call a friend.

"Hey Belle, I need to talk" her voice was so weak from the sobbing, she was on her apartment for a few hours and after punching the wall for more than twenty minutes she was exhausted and was kneeling on the floor. "Please".

It only took Belle ten minutes to arrive at Emma's apartment and she was shocked founding Emma on the floor crying. Emma was always so strong, so distant from everything and everyone. Belle was truly the only person who was close enough to Emma to call her a friend.

She knelt beside Emma and hugged her tight "What happened Emma?" she said with a lovely voice.

"I'm an idiot Belle, and I don't know what to do"

"You can start by telling me what happened..".

Emma sighed "I've kissed a married woman" she said covering her face with her hands.

Belle was shocked "You what?".

Emma explained the situation the best she could and in the end Belle just hold her closer.

"I'm sorry honey"

Emma was so tired "What's wrong with me Belle?"

Belle shook her head and smiled sadly "There is nothing wrong with you Emma, nothing. You just have feelings for the wrong person."

"What can I do?"

Belle looked at her "Does she feel the same about you?"

Emma answered without any hesitation "No"

"Then you need to forget, it takes time but is the only way"

Emma's eyes were full of tears and Belle wiped them away "You're going to be ok"

Regina was laying on the bed. 5 days had gone by since the library episode and she was still feeling dizzy about it.

When Emma's lips touched hers she felt something so different from everything she had ever felt before, a warm and strong feeling that made her lose her mind for a few seconds but she was a married woman, a happy married woman.

She looked to the other side of the bed and she saw Robin there, laying beside her sleeping peacefully. They were both very young when they first saw each other and they were both very young when they get married. But not even once she had doubt about her feelings for Robin and about Robin's feelings towards her.

She knew Robin loved her with all his heart and she knew that that was all she could ask for or dream for but Emma's fast kiss was torturing her, making her doubt about everything.

No, who was she kidding, it wasn't just Emma's kiss, it was Emma's smile talking about her book, it was Emma's hand on her own, it was Emma.

She knew she was right to turn around and walk away from her, it was the right thing to do, but it felt so wrong.

Emma never appeared in the library again since that day and several times Regina found herself looking back to the library's door hopping to see Emma walking in. and at the same time, fearing that she would.

Regina was still stuck on her writing, it seemed like something had stopped inside her.

Emma's touch still burned her hand and lips.

This couldn't be happening to her, she had a perfect life so why was she feeling so empty in that moment even tough she had Robin by her side.

She got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, when she was returning her room, she stopped at her sons door and went in without making any noise.

Henry was eleven years old and Roland was only five. She stayed at the door staring at them.

They were the best thing in her life, the most powerful love she had ever felt. Being a mother was her most beautiful achievement and she was so proud of them and so thankful to Robin for everything they had achieved together.

She knew she could never betray him no matter how strong she felt for the blonde.


	6. A friend

**Well Enjoy and please Review! **

The days passed fast and despite the fact that she hadn't forgot Regina, Emma was able to block her thoughts, at least during the day.

At night however, Regina's face was still present in every dream she dreamed, and even knowing that that would only make her feel worst she kept reading Regina's books, like if they would bring the brunette closer to her, it was a sweet illusion, and an illusion was the second best thing, and the only thing she would get.

Still the worst thing was that she didn't even saw Regina hesitate, not even for a second, she just pushed her away, like she was nothing more than a stranger.

"_**Who are you trying to fool Emma, you are a stranger to her" **_Emma kept saying to herself in a desperate attempt to control her feelings.

For Regina it wasn't easy as well, of course she had her children to keep her mind focus but at night she as well had to face her doubts.

When she pushed Emma away, not even for a second she doubt about what she was doing, she was a married woman, she had everything, but as the time passed she started to miss something she didn't even know she needed, she missed how her heart skipped a beat when Emma touched her hand,, how she felt good teasing Emma and how the blonde acted like a child and was still able to look sexy with her stubborn attitude.

Between Regina and Robin everything was so calm and peaceful, he was a safety island to her, he was a lovely company and his embrace made her feel safe. But Emma, well Emma was the storm, the lightning that is beautiful and breathtaking but so scary, so dangerous, Emma touch made her reach the ceiling but made her feel scared about falling down into the abyss.

A month passed quickly, Emma never returned to the library again so that she wouldn't find Regina, but destiny has an evil sense of opportunity.

Graham called Emma in that morning wanting to talk to her, Graham was trying to get back to her and she was thinking about it, maybe if she was with Graham everything would just disappear.

They were at the park that morning talking when sudden Graham grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss.

She closed her eyes without trying to get away from him, she was just giving up to him, trying to feel something again when she heard something cracking on the floor.

When she opened her eyes she found Regina only a few meters away from them, on the floor it was her cellphone probably broken.

Emma was frozen, and Regina just turned around ready to leave but Emma walked to her almost running. "Hey Regina" she said grabbing Regina by her arm.

"Hi, Emma" she said without looking the blonde in the eyes.

"Mom!"

Emma watched while a little kid with brown eyes and hair ran to Regina and grabbed her by her waist "Mom Henry is being mean to me!" Roland said with a sad voice.

Regina smiled at him and caressed his hair while looking to the other boy who was walking to her with a smile on his face "Don't be such a baby Roland..." Henry said.

Regina looked at both of them with a serious look in her face "Boys! Stop arguing, Henry say sorry to your brother and Roland, honey, I'm sure Henry was just playing with you"

"Sorry.." Henry said with an annoyed face then he looked at Emma that still had her hand in Regina's arm "Hi".

Emma was speechless but she was still able to reply "Hi".

Henry looked at his mother "Who is she?"

Regina looked at Emma and then at Henry "A friend".

Emma was staring at them.

"A friend? I didn't knew you had friends mom" he said laughing.

"But I have Henry, I'm not only a mom you know?" she said trying to look amused but her voice was still too sad.

Henry nodded and turned to Emma "So nice to meet you, I'm Henry"

Emma smiled "Nice to meet you too, I'm Emma"

Then a shy voice sounded "I'm Roland" Roland was still grabbing Regina.

"Hi Roland".

Regina walked back a little just enough to get off Emma's hand "Well kids is getting late, we need to go and..." She looked at Graham that was still in the place where he was kissing Emma "Emma seems to be busy right now".

"Ok mom.." both the kids said at the same time.

They went both getting their backpacks that were on a bench near.

"Regina we need to talk..." Emma said filling herself with courage.

Regina looked at her with a cold smile "I doubt that and I really need to go" she started to walk away again and once more Emma grabbed her arm.

"Please, at least give me your number"

"If I do that will you finally let me go?" Regina said bitterly.

Emma nodded and Regina wrote her number on a piece of paper and then left.

Regina was arriving home when her almost broken cellphone ringed weakly.

"_Hi Regina, sorry for your cellphone_

_Emma"_

The brunette looked at the message again and again thinking if she should reply or not.

"_No problem, still working_

_Regina Mills" _

She finally answered, receiving another message right away.

"_Regina, I'm sorry..." _

_**(For what?)**_ Regina thought **_(For my phone? For kissing me? Or for kissing him?)._**

"_It wasn't your fault, it fell, it happens._

_Regina Mills"_

Emma had so many things to say but it was so hard to talk with Regina.

"_Not for you phone, for kissing you" _

"_Everyone makes mistakes Miss. Swan._

_I know it wont happen again, don't worry about it." _

Emma looked at the message and she went crazy

"_Then I'm sorry again..." _

The answer was short like she was expecting

"_Why?"_

When Regina read the next message her heart stopped and a smile took over her.

"_For wanting so bad to kiss you again" _


	7. Driving me crazy

**First of all I want to thank you all. **

**The ones who read this and the ones who take some time to write me such wonderful reviews! **

**I'm so happy about that fanfic and I hope you'll like it too.**

**Once more please Review and well enjoy! **

**Evil Regal love to you all.**

Emma was really nervous, she knew she shouldn't have said that do Regina, Regina was a married woman for God sakes!

Emma waited for the answer all day but it was already night when the message arrived.

"_You shouldn't say that,_

_But now I'm relieved" _

Emma didn't understand what Regina meant with that, why relieved? However in her heart an expectation started to grow.

"_And why's that?" _

The answer was quicker and sweeter than anything Emma could have imagine.

"_Because now I know I'm not the only one._

_Now goodnight Miss Swan, maybe you would like to walk to the library tomorrow"_

For the first time in the last month Emma was smiling happy.

"_Maybe I will._

_Goodnight Regina." _

In that night Regina asked herself what was she doing but looking again to Emma's text she was able to forget her worries and focus only in one thing, that lovely blonde wanted her and she wanted that stubborn girl as well.

She didn't knew what she was doing but for once in her life she decided to let her heart speak louder than her head, just once.

When they found each other at the library the next morning everything was too strange to try putting it on words. They just stayed there, with a book on her hands looking at each other every five seconds.

Then Emma finally spoke "Regina I..." but Regina stopped her.

"I don't know what to do Emma" her voice was sad and tired.

When Emma was about to speak again, Regina got up from her chair.

"Can we go somewhere else? We need to talk and here is not the proper place."

Emma got up too and followed Regina, they walked for a few minutes until they reached a black long car.

"I'll drive us" the brunette said entering the car.

Emma entered next and was looking at Regina's face for a while, Regina was looking right back at her and suddenly they were kissing each other softly on the lips.

It was Regina who broke the kiss "Not here, please"

Emma was frustrated but she understood Regina, she had a lot to lose unlike Emma.

The blonde nodded and Regina drove them out-of-town to a little coffee shop quiet and isolate.

When Regina finally stopped the car Emma couldn't control herself anymore and before Regina could react, the blonde had already her arms around Regina's neck and was kissing her with all passion and frustration she had locked inside her in the last month.

Emma wasn't expecting Regina's reaction, the brunette answered the kiss with the same passion and it was breathtaking.

When they finally broke the kiss they were smiling at each other.

"Let's go inside?" Regina asked not taking her eyes away from Emma's lips.

"Yes" she said but when Regina was about to exit the car Emma pulled her into a last kiss.

Regina laughed "Miss Swan..."

"Regina..?" Emma answered with a big smile before Regina kissing her neck softly.

"I like when you say my name, no one calls me Regina anymore, only mom, or dear, or wife, I'm never only Regina" the brunette said caressing Emma's hair.

"Well, Regina...I like to say your name too".

When they walk out of the car into the coffee shop Emma grabbed Regina's hand gently and the brunette didn't argue about that, Emma's hand on her own felt so right.

They entered the shop with their fingers intertwined and sat on a table close to the window, but far enough from the others so that they could talk freely.

"So..." Emma started "I'm really sorry Regina I didn't want to screw up your life" Emma was being honest in her heart she wished that she wouldn't feel that way about Regina.

"I know Emma, I didn't want this to happen like this too but..." Emma's heart was filled of hope and her stomach felt a hard punch.

Emma waited for Regina to continued and so she did "But... I feel something about you, something that I shouldn't feel. Every night, every day, every time I write something, every time I'm alone, that kiss you gave me just don't get off of my head" she closed her eyes for a few seconds "It's driving me crazy Emma".

The blonde gently grabbed Regina's chin forcing her to look into her eyes.

"This last month was awful, I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss, about your hand on mine, about your sassy attitude" she was almost whispering "It's driving me crazy" she leaned a little closer "You're driving me crazy..."

The ton of Emma's voice made Regina's eyes glow with desire, something so new to Regina, she had always been able to control her feelings but in that moment she was totally out of control and she forgot how many people were at the shop, she leaned and kissed the blonde hard making the chair fall on the floor.

Everyone was looking at them but Regina didn't care "Let's get out of here, now!" she grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her out of the coffee shop into her car and drove like mad without saying a single word "Regina where are we going?" Emma said but the brunette just shook her head.

Then she suddenly stopped the car in front of a small building.

"Where are we?" Emma asked nervous.

Regina smiled with the most sexy smile Emma had ever seen "My second office/room, I came here sometimes when I want to be alone for a while to finish a book"

Emma's jaw almost touched the floor when Regina pulled her into the building to the second floor using her key to open the door of the small apartment.

Before letting something else happen Emma stopped Regina "Are you sure?" but the answer never came, at least a verbal one, Regina slammed the door behind them.


	8. Do you?

**Well this fanfic was rated** M **foR** a **reason.**

**Here it is.**

**Please** R&R. **Thank you all**

* * *

As the door was closed all Emma's thoughts disappeared, it was just Regina in front of her, wanting her like she wanted her too.

**For** a few seconds Regina's courage vanish, but Emma's don't.

She pulled the brunette closer by her waist feeling all of Regina's muscles becoming tense at her touch. Regina had never been touched by a woman before and neither had Emma.

The blonde caressed Regina's arm up and down gently feeling every inch of Regina's body reacting to her touch. Grabbing Regina's neck with one and while the other remained on the brunette's waist, Emma leaned in to a kiss.

That first kiss was nothing more than a brush of their lips until Emma's tongue started to travel Regina's bottom lip only long enough so that Regina would gladly allowed her entry by parting slowly her own lips.

The kiss was filled with passion and desire. Regina's lips taste was something like Emma had ever tasted before, the brunette tasted like apples and something Emma was incapable of describing but that taste was probably the only thing in the world that she couldn't have enough.

Regina was still tremble when Emma started to unbutton her shirt while placing soft kisses and little bites on her neck making little chills traveling down her belly almost to her center.

She was still tremble while Emma was laying her down the big black couch of the appartement before placing herself on top of the brunette finishing taking her shirt of And tossing it away, just so that she could kiss her down her neck and then her chest, feeling enchanted by Regina's perfect body right there underneath her.

Regina moaned deeply feeling Emma's hot breath on her skin "Emma..." hearing her name in Regina's whispers made Emma burn in temptation.

However she was making Regina's skirt slide slowly and patiently down the brunette's legs until Regina's hand stopped her "Not yet Emma" with an unexpected strength Regina was able to turn them around so that in the next moment she was on top of Emma.

"I want to see you" Regina whispered while taking Emma's shirt of and then standing there looking at the woman in front of her eyes.

Regina felt glorious, a feeling she had never felt with Robin. She grabbed Emma's hands pushing them behind her head against the couch.

She used one hand to make Emma stand still while with the other she freed Emma from her jeans and freeing herself from her skirt.

They were finally there, skin against skin, eye on eye.

Regina focused her attention on Emma's neck biting it first softly and then harder while the blonde moved her hips trying to get some relief with the proximity of Regina's body.

Regina knew what Emma wanted but after getting rid of the blonde's underwear she just stood there caressing Emma's belly and kissing it after letting her tongue travel for Emma's skin up and down making the blonde tremble in despair.

"Please Regina..." but before she could finish her sentence Regina placed one hand over her mouth.

"Sh.." She had an evil smile on her face that made her look even more beautiful "You have no idea what I felt when I saw you with that guy on the park, how hard I wanted to push him away and kiss you right there in front of him to show him that you are mine" Emma was shocked she never expected that reaction from Regina.

While talking Regina kept on caressing Emma's legs making her almost cry in frustration "Regina..".

"Do you think of me while he's touching you?" Regina's voice sounded dangerous and Emma was speechless "Do you imagine my lips when he kisses you?" Regina asked moving her hand between Emma's legs making the girl moan and tremble again and again touching her so close of where she needed but never there, making Emma's frustration grow.

"Do you say my name when you come" That was too much for Emma to resist any longer.

"YES!" Emma finally screamed.

Regina smiled triumphant and gave her a rough kiss "I'm glad Miss. Swan" she laughed "Let me see how loud I can make you scream".

And then Emma exploded in thousands sensations with Regina finally giving her the relief she wanted so bad.

When Emma was finally able to look at Regina for a few seconds she saw the Queen she dreamed about, Regina in all her power.

Neither one of them thought even for a second about what would they do after that, how would they handle the situation, but it wasn't important. In that moment they belonged to each other and that was enough for now.


	9. What she needed

**Well first of all I want to thank to the ones who are reading this fanfic and making so great reviews! **

**I like this chapter, it's about Regina's feelings and her life as well.**

**Hope you'll like it and enjoy! **

**Evil regal love to you all! **

**R&R, please**

* * *

Regina's phone ringed loudly on the floor. Regina was on the couch with her blonde lover laying on top of her, her blonde curly hair on her chest.

The brunette was able to grab her phone and all her body frozen when she saw the name on the screen. Emma that was enjoying those peaceful moments with Regina close to her raised slightly her own head looking at Regina's scared expression.

"It's him isn't it?" Emma said feeling the weight of the reality once more on her shoulders.

Regina nodded and after breathing deeply she pressed the green button.

"Hi" Regina said "Yes, thank you, I'll be home soon" there was a pause and then she said sadly "Me too, bye".

Emma got up on a jump starting to search for all her clothes and putting them on without saying a word.

"Emma wait!" Regina yelled "I..."

But Emma stopped her with a rough look "You told him you love him too don't you?"

Regina was petrify "I... Emma..."

"Yes or no Regina?!" Emma yelled in anger.

"Yes" Regina finally admitted.

Emma turned her back on her and continued dressing herself.

"Emma please let's talk..." Regina grabbed Emma's arm preventing her from finishing dressing.

When Emma looked back at her, her eyes were full of anger and disappointment.

"I was so stupid thinking that maybe..." Regina walked closer to her until she could feel Emma's breath on her face, before she could say anything Emma finished dressing and walked out of the apartment saying "Don't worry, I get it. It was just sex".

Regina couldn't let her go away, she ran out of the apartment with only her underwear on just in time to stop Emma in front of the elevator.

"No! Stop! Listen to me please!" she was pressing her body against Emma's that had her back against the wall.

"I'm not letting you get away!" she kissed Emma once more with all her heart and body, feeling lucky that that floor was so quiet and that no one was there to see them.

Emma pushed her away gently "What are we going to do?"

Regina had her hand on Emma's cheek "I have no idea, but I need time" she caressed Emma's hair "I have two children Emma, I can't hurt them, and Robin, he is wonderful I don't want to hurt him neither"

Emma was more calm than before and she nodded "I know" kissing Regina after caressing her back, feeling her soft skin against her hand.

"You need to put some clothes on, they are waiting for you" Emma said.

Regina nodded and walked inside the apartment to quickly gathering all her clothes and putting them on in few minutes.

They walked to the car in silence and once inside, the silence remained until the moment they arrived to the library and Regina stopped in front of the main door.

Emma was about to leave when Regina grabbed her hand "Will you wait for me?"

Emma knew what Regina wanted to say "I will"

A smile was born in Regina's red lips as she drove away.

* * *

Regina and Robin knew each other since they were sixteen, he was son of one of her mother's friends, and they both get along very well, he was sweet and polite, always being nice to her.

She liked him and he loved her since the first day they met, since the first time she smiled at him.

Robin was enchanted by Regina's eyes, her mysterious ways, everything in her made him understand that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Regina liked Robin and they got married four years later.

However, Regina knew she could never love Robin the way he loved her, she cared about him, she wanted to see him happy but there was something missing.

After getting to know Emma she realized, what was missing, love, passion.

Her life with Robin was perfect and he was the best husband she could ever ask for, but with Emma everything was different, with Emma she wasn't able to control herself, her heart had a life of his own.

Her mind was crashed by the blonde's smile, by her scent, by her touch.

Robin was the perfect person to her, but she now realized she didn't want or need perfection, she needed love, the kind of love that makes you lost all sense of time of what is right or wrong.

Emma made her lost her mind, her heart and her body in a way she had never lost in her whole life, in that woman's arms she tasted heaven and hell and she wanted more.

However, she couldn't stop thinking about Roland and Henry, they were everything for her, every light in her life, every reason to wake up in the morning, and she didn't want to hurt Robin as well.

Regina was lost in her thoughts in her bedroom when her phone ringed and her heart skipped a beat.

"_Miss you already" _

It was Emma.


	10. Guilty is a strong motive

**Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, my life has been crazy this last days.**

**Hope you'll like it!**

**Thank you for reading and for the amazing reviews!**

**Thank you all and enjoy!**

* * *

That message made Regina smile like a little girl, she hadn't been that happy and free for so many years that she had already forgot how it felt.

She laughed amused but then Robin entered the room and all her problems were there, hunting her.

"Hey honey" Robin said walking to her and kissing her while grabbing her by her waist.

The kiss caught her by surprise, she allowed him to kiss her for a few seconds before pushing away.

He stared at her with an inquiring expression on his face "What's wrong?"

Regina couldn't lie straight to Robin's face so she looked away "Nothing, I'm tired, had a long day"

Robin approached her from behind embracing her carefully with all his love and Regina couldn't help letting a tear roll down her face, he loved her and she was about to hurt him.

He wasn't able to see the tear on her face and she wiped it away before looking back to him right into his eyes finding there what she always knew she would find, love and devotion for her.

"I love you Regina" he said softly into her ear in a whisper.

She felt lucky when Roland stormed inside the room interrupting them "Mom Henry is being mean again!"

Robin hold her closer and smiled to Roland "Roland come here.." he said with that calm and sweet voice that always made Regina thinking that he was the best man on earth.

Roland walked closer to them and Robin used one of his arms to pull him into the hug while the other was still around Regina's waist.

When Henry entered the room he joined the group immediately.

There they were, a perfect family but Regina knew something was missing inside her, Emma was missing.

Inside Regina's head was a storm of guilty, love, passion, care, doubts. She had it all but all seemed just too much and too little at the same time.

There she was a few hours later in the dark of their room with Robin laying beside of her already sleeping. She was looking at his face for long. She raised her hand slowly and caressed his face gently and still tremble she placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Robin was beside her for so long, so strong, so loyal to her in every moment of her life.

One time he had even sing to her "Hopelessly Devoted To You" by Olivia Newton John to her just because she was crying after an arguing with her mom and he wanted to make her smile.

"I'm sorry Robin" she whispered into the night "I just don't know how to love you like you deserve".

* * *

Emma was laying on her bed looking to her phone, Regina hadn't answering to her text and she was freaking about it.

Having Regina finally in her arms that afternoon made her reach heaven for the first time in her life and after tasting heaven she couldn't imagine being without her.

That feeling was driving her crazy, she had NEVER fall in love with no one, not even with the man who got her pregnant. Feeling that way about someone was scary, but feeling that for a married woman it was crazy but she couldn't help it and (damn!) she didn't want to avoid it!

Then a thought come to her mind, Henry and Roland's eyes, when she saw them beside Regina her heart broke a little, she was a mom, they were a family and she was about to destroy it.

The guilty was strong but so was her feeling for Regina, and that she couldn't ignore anymore, she was deeply and madly in love with that brunette.

She grabbed Regina's book and smiled whispering "My Queen".

"_Will I see you today?" _Emma sent her text at 7 a.m and she wanted so bad to the answer to be positive.

The answer took half an hour to arrive _"Don't you have to go to work?" _Emma had totally forgot about work. And thinking that she had to go work and not seeing Regina made her mood darker.

"_Yes, maybe after?"_ She knew she was seeming desperate but hell she was desperate.

The answer made her mood even worst _"Sorry, can't. Parents meeting in Henry's school today"._

Emma felt a huge will to ask if Robin would be there with her. _**(Seriously Emma! You have no right to feel jealous!) **_She thought kicking herself.

Regina didn't belong to her and she knew it, but she knew very well that she belonged to Regina and that was the sweetest kind of torture imaginable.

She putted some clothes on and left to go to word emotionally unable to answer Regina's last text, it was too painful and ridiculous at the same time, she felt like a spoiled brat.

Things with Graham were definitely over and she wasn't sorry about it.

Her day was spent at her desk on the police station with nothing important to do, only thinking about her last afternoon with Regina.

She was thinking about Regina's soft skin against her own, her body on top of her and the taste of those red lips. She was thinking about how Regina touched her so gently but so firmly, knowing exactly what to do to make the blonde forget her own name.

Regina loving her on that couch was a liberating feeling and at the same time she knew she was trapped forever by that touch.

* * *

Emma hadn't answer her back and Regina was missing her, that situation was killing her, she wanted to be with Emma and at the same time she kicked herself because of it.

She was about to destroy everything she had, everything that was perfect in her life in a selfish act and in the process she knew she would break Robin's heart, and her children's trust.

Even though she was feeling like that she text Emma being as honest as possible _"Miss you"._

And the answer was quicker than she had ever imagine _"I'm glad to know I'm not the only one, my Queen" _


	11. I do love you

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Hope You all like it.**

**Thank You all for the reviews and for reading this!**

**Love to you all enjoy.**

The parents meting in Henry's school was boring for Regina and her mind was full with every doubt about her and Emma. When it was finally over Regina and Robin walked out the building in silence.

Robin wasn't stupid and he had already realized something was wrong with his wife. While they were walking out of Henry's school he couldn't help just looking at her in silence, for him only silence could express what he felt for Regina, words were just not enough. She was a stunning vision, her dark hair and dark eyes had made him fall in love with her the first day he saw her, sitting across the room.

In the last few days however he was feeling like she was pushing him away, avoiding him, she was being so cold.

Every time he tried to get closer to her she gently pushed him away.

They entered Robin's car and he drove them back home, they were alone, Henry and Roland were still at school.

Before she could close herself again in her office, Robin grabbed her hand.

"Regina, please, we need to talk"

Regina swallowed hard almost in panic and stayed there waiting for him to speak.

He walked closer to her "I love you Regina, what's going wrong?" he grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes "I know you, I know your smile, your look, there's something wrong, talk to me please.." he was whispering.

His voice was killing Regina, he was proclaiming his love for her and she was in love with someone else.

"Regina, my love, please, trust me" he smiled gently with love and care in every inch of his face.

A tear rolled down Regina's face and this time she didn't try to hide it from Robin.

"Regina why are you crying?" his voice was full of concern.

Regina stepped back and shook her head "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry Robin..."

Robin was clueless "Why are you apologizing?"

The brunette walked back a little more "You deserve so much more..."

"I'm not understanding Regina"

Regina just took a deep breath and let the truth out "I'm in love with someone else"

Robin was speechless "No..." he was shaking is head compulsively "No, please no" tears were rolling down is face "Don't say that, I love you" he tried to walk to her but she walked away.

"Please Regina don't do this" he grabbed her arm, he was sobbing "I do love you".

Regina didn't knew what to do, she cared about Robin but she loved Emma.

"I'm sorry" she said before running out of the house into the rain that was falling on the street.

She was still able to hear Robin yelling "REGINA!" but she was scared, ashamed. She needed to run away, to stay away "I'm so sorry" she said running as fast as her legs allowed her.

* * *

Emma was making her dinner when she heard a powerful knock at her door, she gasped annoyed for having to leaving her cooking to go answering. "Chill out I'm coming" however the knock sounded once more harder.

When Emma reached the door and opened it her heart stopped.

Regina was in front of her completely soaked by the rain, tears in her eyes and trembling like Emma had never seen before.

"Regina what happened?" Emma asked with concern.

"I said it, I said to Robin that I was in love with someone else" her voice was weak and tremble.

Emma could see the pain in her eyes, the fear in her voice.

The blonde didn't say a word, she pulled Regina into the apartment and closed the door.

When Regina looked at her again Emma was already embracing her and kissing her with such love and care that she melted in the blonde's arms.

"I just don't know what to do..." Regina said broking the kiss for a second, Emma shook her head and kissed Regina one more time pushing her further inside the apartment.

When they were close to Emma's bed she broke the kiss and looked Regina in the eyes "Let me love you tonight, tomorrow we'll face the world, but tonight..." she laid Regina softly on the bed "Tonight I want to love you".

Regina nodded with a small smile on her red lips "Please" she whispered.


	12. Tonight

**I must thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! They make me real happy!**

**Hope you'll like this chapter, I really do!**

**Love to you all, enjoy and please review ;)**

* * *

Regina could feel her own heart beating frantically against her chest, her eyes still full of tears. However every sad feeling she had before had been vanished by Emma's touch, by Emma's love.

Regina's lips parted when Emma kissed her passionately biting softly her bottom lip, caressing it after with her tongue.

Emma was being so careful touching Regina, touching her so softly like it was the first time, like if they had waited for that moment for centuries.

There was something new between them, Emma had realized in that moment, when she saw the brunette soaked at her door, that Regina had given up of everything to be with her, to love her.

Emma realized that no matter how things would turn out her only worry after that night would be to love that amazing woman in front of her, loving her in every way imaginable.

Regina was breathing heavy beneath her while Emma kissed her neck biting and sucking it gently but firmly. The brunette's body was convulsing slowly at every touch of Emma's warm lips on her skin, her body moved in perfect harmony with Emma's touch like if their bodies had been created just for that single moment, just to love one another.

Emma looked at Regina with a smile and kissed her again while taking the brunette's black jeans making them slide down Regina's hips with patient tasting every second with that magical vision that was Regina's skin in front of her.

Regina's body raised in expectation when Emma moved down and planted a kiss on her thigh grabbing her panties and pulling them off throwing them to the same place where Regina's jeans were.

Regina didn't realize she was holding Emma by her hair, pushing harder as the blonde kisses got near to her center. Regina gasped and Emma made her way right back up kissing Regina's stomach in the way.

She stopped when she was already eye to eye with the brunette, her blonde curly hair in her face "I'm crazy about you" she whispered. At those words Regina grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer to her and kissed her again.

Regina tried to turn Emma so that she could be again on top of the blonde but Emma didn't allow her that.

"Not tonight Regina, tonight you're mine" Emma said with her voice full of lust and Regina body trembled at those words, and at the look on Emma's face.

Emma focused her attention in Regina's breasts, biting softly her nipples planting little kisses on them after. Regina moaned once more this time louder and the sound showed Emma that she was doing everything right.

Being there, making Regina moan was the only thing that seemed right to Emma.

Emma knew Regina was close to the edge but she wanted it to take a little longer. The blonde caressed the inside of Regina's tights touching her slowly, gently while biting Regina's lip just hard enough to make Regina gasp deeply.

"Emma...I love you" Regina said in a low voice, while Emma's hands made her squirm.

Then Emma finally gave in and inserted her fingers into Regina first slowly and then with a controlled rhythm. At each thrust of Emma's hand Regina felt her body moving at the same rhythm, eager for Emma.

"Emma..." she gasped before exploding in pleasure like never before, she was about to yell Emma's name again when the blonde pressed her lips against Regina's in a savage kiss before Regina's body losing his strength and just relax immediately with a last moan.

"I love you too Regina" Emma said with the most beautiful smile Regina had ever seen "Now sleep" the blonde said kissing Regina's forehead and holding her in her arms against her own chest.

"Thank you" Regina said before falling asleep calmly in Emma's embrace.

Emma stayed there looking at Regina for half an hour until she fell asleep as well with a happy smile on her lips.

They both knew that when the morning come they would have to face the problem and it would be the hardest thing they had ever faced, but in that night they were alone, free and happy, at least for one night.

* * *

Robin was sitting at Regina's office, the kids were already asleep, he had told them that their mother was at her other office working to finish her book and that she needed quiet. He couldn't bear saying the truth out loud at least that night.

He was sitting with his head on his hands.

Regina's scent was still in that room and he fell asleep in her chair with pain in his chest.

He had never thought that he could lose Regina, the moment she left him in the living room and stormed out of the door his legs frozen and all he was capable of was screaming her name in despair.

They were married for so long and he had never stopped loving her, every day he felt amazed by waking up with her by his side, for having her in his arms.

However her scent in that chair was the only thing he got left and in that rainy night it had to be enough.

That night he dreamed about Regina, he dreamed that they were still happy, together, she was still in his arms saying to him that she loved him too, that she always had.

When he woke up in the middle of the night the reality hurt him with a violence that made it hard for him to breathe.

He walked upstairs to their bedroom and opened her closet, her black coat was there. He grabbed it and held it closer, her scent invading his lungs burning every inch of his throat.

"Regina..."

* * *

Regina woke up at 3 a.m with her head in Emma's chest and she was amazed by that vision, Emma was a stunning woman, her curly blonde hair was all spread on the pillow and her arms were around Regina's naked body.

Regina couldn't help kissing Emma's neck gently.

"I must be crazy" she said with a sad laugh "but I love you Emma"


	13. Still loving you

**Sorry for taking long to update.**

**Hope you'll like it and thank you all for the great reviews!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

When Emma woke up she was alone in her bed. She got up in a rush with panic in her heart "Regina!" she yelled afraid that Regina had left her.

Then she heard the water of the shower running and her heart calmed down, Regina was there.

Emma got up with a sheet covering her body, she walked to the bathroom and stayed at the door looking at Regina.

The brunette was in the shower with her eyes closed and the hot water running down her body, Emma was sure she had never saw anything so beautiful in her life.

Emma stayed there for a few minutes with a smile on her lips.

"Do you mind if I join in?" she finally asked making Regina jump with the surprise.

"Oh, you're awake" Regina said with a smile "It's your bathroom dear, make yourself at home" she answered amused.

Emma dropped the sheet on the bathroom's floor and walked to the shower slowly with Regina's eyes on her.

Emma was smiling inside watching how Regina looked at her, the brunette was almost hypnotized by Emma's body moving in her direction.

"You're enjoying this aren't you Emma?" Regina asked biting her own lip.

Emma nodded wickedly "You can bet I am dear".

Emma was already in the shower next to Regina and the hot water on her body made her moan slowly, Regina was looking at her with her mouth slightly open while the blonde just enjoined the warm of the water.

Emma was enjoying making Regina desperate.

"Oh please just come here and kiss me you idiot" Regina grumbled pouting.

Emma laughed happily "My pleasure sweetheart" she said leaning in for a slow and passionate kiss.

The water over their bodies and that kiss made Emma shiver.

When Emma started to search something more than just a kiss, Regina stopped her "Not now Emma, I need to see my kids" she said with sadness in her voice.

Emma had almost forgot about the situation they were in.

The blonde sighed "Ok, do you want me to go with you?" she asked not wanting to let Regina out of her side.

Regina kissed her once more and shook her head "No, I need to do this alone"

"Just remember that I love you ok?" Emma said caressing Regina's shoulder and then kissing it slowly.

Regina nodded "Now stop that or I'll not be able to leave this shower" she said smiling.

"Bah, that's not funny" Emma answered sounding like a sulky child making Regina laugh hard.

"Dad..." Roland called from the door of the bedroom.

Robin was laying on his bed still with is clothes on and Regina's coat beside him.

When he heard his son's voice, he slowly got up and tried to seem ok, he wasn't ready to talk about what happened with no one especially with Roland and Henry.

"Hey Roland" Robin said, his head aching, whiskey was not so good the morning after.

"Mom's not home yet..." Roland wasn't used to be without his mother for so long.

Robin walked to him trying to force a small smile "She must have slept on her office honey, don't worry I'm sure she'll be back soon"

Lying to his kids was bad but saying to them the truth was more than Robin could bear.

"Go get yourself ready, I'll take you and Henry to school" he said gently.

"Ok dad".

When Roland left the room Robin sat again on the bed "Regina..." he had his heartbroken and the pain was bigger than he could ever had imagine.

He finally walked out of the room and heard a knock at the door, his heart jumped a beat and he rushed to the door.

When he opened it he saw Regina in front of him.

"Hi" she said trembling, she didn't know how Robin would react with her presence.

Regina looked at him and she could see how tired he was _**(What have I done) **_she thought to herself.

"Hi" Robin's voice was calm but surprised.

"May I come in?" the brunette asked not being able to look at his eyes.

Robin nodded with a sad smile "Of course, this is still your home" and he stepped back to let her in.

"MOM!" Roland yelled running to his mother's arms "Missed you"

Regina grabbed him in a hug and laughed "Honey I was only out for one night"

"I know but..." before he finished his mother kissed him in his forehead

"Missed you too honey"

Robin was beside them looking at Regina and Roland and then Henry joined them.

"Hi mom"

"Hi sweetheart" Regina answered holding him close as well.

They stayed there for a while, Regina needed to feel Henry and Roland close to her.

When she let go of them she smiled "Boys, I need to talk with your dad"

Robin nodded "Go take your breakfast while I talk with Mom in the office please".

Henry and Roland went to the kitchen letting Regina and Robin alone, the two of them went to Regina's office and closed the door.

Regina had no idea how to start the conversation and the sadness in Robin's eyes was making it all more difficult.

"Robin I..." she started but Robin interrupted her.

He was looking at her "Do you love that person?" the question was painful to ask but he needed to know.

Regina nodded "Yes, I love her"

Robin was shocked for a moment "her?" that was one thing he was not expecting at all.

"Oh Robin I'm sorry" Regina said almost crying "I'm so sorry I just..."

Once more Robin interrupted her "Does she love you too?" his face was blank.

Regina nodded again and Robin continued "She makes you happy?"

Regina wasn't understanding what was the point of that, it was too painful to talk about that with Robin, he seemed to be torturing himself.

"Answer me Regina..."

"She does" Regina finally answered wanting to run out of the room.

Robin approached her slowly and hugged her, when Regina looked at his face in shock she saw he was crying.


End file.
